vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
116904-morning-coffee-102414-sleepless-edition
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- OMG I did that one year when I was playing Rift. They had made it a community wide offer in conjugation with the foundation raising the money. For those of us that participated, received a title and a Corgi pet (seemed one of the devs had a love for those dogs). Was so much fun and foundation did raise some nice donations :) I am looking forward to this weekend seeing as I have been working 10-12 hour days since Monday. I haven't been on game all week and I am missing the fun in leveling my Stalker. As for coffee, I am not having the greatest starts with it because I am out of half/half (cream in case ya'll don't know lol). Meh....gotta stop somewhere on way to work. And most likely that will be Starbucks. Which I am not a fan of :( I prefer Dunkin Donuts, but here in Texas, you really don't see them like you do up north. | |} ---- ---- ---- Siddon Thedek? No, really, you had a sci-fi-western theme going with your character, right? In WS news, last night I kept a promise to run one of our new guildies through his first Hycrest (he's run Dommy adventures, but not Hycrest. Thanks especially to Travis, who not only ran with us, but nabbed us Ira as a healer to put up with my crap tanking (as well as topping the damage meter). And to Kaelish's friend (her name escapes me) who jumped onto a character to run with us. We got gold rewards. Always good to go on a run with the group. I then jumped on Nightengale Donne and finished up the bar to the degree I'll be able to finish it. I think the Shadowcaster is now as done as it can be (short of stocking the bar physically) until the next drop, when we get the decor increases. But it was fun seeing everyone on last night! The hope is that (God willing) tonight I will throw an RP night where we'll kick off and see where it goes. It's not official when we'll have our RP nights yet (we're still kicking details on days and times back and forth, but I'm going to give Friday a shot tonight. It'll do to raise our profile. Going on Nephele's theme, I guess I'm less worried now, but not for good reasons. I had a chat with my old EVE corp CEO just to make sure I've got a home to go back to if Wildstar does go the way of the dodo, and I do. I know there's a place to go if I do have to make good on my promise to NCSoft. It's not the prettiest thought; I really like Wildstar as a game and I want to stick with it. We'll see how it all turns out. At present, I'm hoping Drop 3 makes other people make good on their promises to Carbine. Everyone said, "I'm gone, but I'll come back when the bugs are fixed." Well, the bugs will be mostly fixed. We'll see if people are good on their word as I am. | |} ---- ---- ---- Don't conform, Rocky! It's selling the soul to pay your taxes! | |} ---- Yesterday went pretty well. So far he's managed to stay out of trouble and look good to the higher ups. As much as it pains him to pretend to still be matriarchal and he knows this will upset his tribe, he was this close to being Arwick's new cushion. | |} ---- Hugs. Best wishes for those that were let go and those left behind to cope with the loss. Been through there a few times ;) It's floating over one of the SimCore entrances. I just loooove the beer keg floats. Argh... I missed part of the conversation because I was fiddling with Addons and the next thing I see is Aaylia storming(?) off. | |} ---- ---- lol :P How's the pvp server working out? | |} ---- I have a rendezvous with Death At some disputed barricade, When Spring comes back with rustling shade And apple-blossoms fill the air— I have a rendezvous with Death When Spring brings back blue days and fair. It may be he shall take my hand And lead me into his dark land And close my eyes and quench my breath— It may be I shall pass him still. I have a rendezvous with Death On some scarred slope of battered hill, When Spring comes round again this year And the first meadow-flowers appear. God knows 'twere better to be deep Pillowed in silk and scented down, Where love throbs out in blissful sleep, Pulse nigh to pulse, and breath to breath, Where hushed awakenings are dear... But I've a rendezvous with Death At midnight in some flaming town, When Spring trips north again this year, And I to my pledged word am true, I shall not fail that rendezvous. -Alan Seeger | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I've found that it helps to do a little at a time with my house. I tend to like having a lot of progress all at the same time, but that hasn't really worked for me in this case, mostly because I find my inspiration from individual decor items that I find on the AH. I end up buying a handful of items, 'porting to my house, arranging them, and then waiting for the next moment of inspiration. It's slow, but it's better progress than beating my head into the wall. And then you manage to accurately describe heaven and hell in back-to-back paragraphs...geez man. Good luck w/ the neighbor thing. You never know! ;) I was there for that! My Cleric (I think) had the little Corgi following him around for the longest time. While I am a fan of the Starbucks specialty drinks, I do like DD's basic coffee better, especially if you're brewing it yourself. Although, my experience is that Dunkin Donuts are generally crap anywhere south of the Mason Dixon line. I grew up in Eastern PA, went to college in VA, and Dunkin Donuts were terrible down there. Have no idea why, but it's possible that it's just that they were a bit further from the distribution centers. Everything was always stale. :D | |} ---- DnD coffee tends to be hit or miss here (Joisy). One place will make it awesome while the next... burnt bitter dregs that reminds me of Starbucks :D. The only way to make Starbucks tolerable is to drown it in sweetener (like all of their flavored syrups). Not a big fan of sweet anymore. | |} ---- This may've just made my day. I'd say it did, but the day's only partially over...and y'know, this thread's pretty awesome like that. ;) Yeah, I can agree with the hit and miss part when the employees make the coffee. When I brew it myself, I much prefer DD's coffee over any others that I've tried (including Kona, although I think it might revoke my coffee-drinker's club card for saying so). | |} ---- I like this one the best! Reminds of a little biker dude :) I don't like Starbucks either. I grew up in Maine, DD was my goto. Where I live now (GA) there isn't a DD :( I have bought the coffee at the store but it's just not the same. | |} ---- Thanks! I've had that chest piece in my one costume slot for over a month and never knew what to do with it. The only thing that bothers me about it is that the small tan piece below the belt clips with the cloth part below it, but it's subtle enough that I think I can ignore it. Sheesh, DD has some catching up to do with their franchises down south. I'll have to have a chat with them and suggest they get crackin'. | |} ---- You too! And get well soon! Is hard to eat when sick but remember that it helps to prevent body feeling weak. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Done that. So embarassing :( | |} ---- -.- I totally got dragged online to comfort poor said little Aurin IC. It was funny and exasperating all at once. Plus, Aaylia actually spotted, ic, Kalita looking for Rocio, hunting for him really. So now things are a little dicey because we've Kael and Aaylia who typically stick together suddenly trying not to be caught together as more than just friends. That way Aaylia can hang out with Rocio, lol. And notice things like Kalita gunning for Rocio. And straight into Kael's attention. | |} ---- ---- HAH! Nope. She's been following him around. | |} ---- Hahaha, his hot babysitter was sorta also in the wrong place and the right time. She ran into Varyt who was accosted by a nasty female Aurin that scared Aaylia off. Kael had left Aaylia with Varyt since, well, they knew each other from Vilton's place with the understanding they'd meet up at the bar! Except, Aaylia never appeared! So Kael retraced her steps to find Varyt in a pissy mood with Volk, who was all sneers. Ah well, at least Kael can say Varyt didn't do anything to Aaylia, unlike someone she knows. -.- Bwahhaa shhhhh shhhhh Rocio apparently doesn't realize how well Aaylia sneaks around! | |} ---- ---- I consulted with Rocio and he said "I'm ... lemmethinkaminuteyep okay with this" | |} ---- ---- ---- He always feels like someone's watching him and he has no privacy. | |} ---- ---- Yeah space western. My little kind of backstory for him has him starting as some sort of texas ranger deal... but then failing and getting people killed, maybe a brother not sure on that... being idsgraced and kicked out and taking to heavy drinking and maybe delving harder into his gunsmithing. I'm trying to think of basically a good given name that sounds western and a good surname....I basically don't want thedek in it at all it was more of a last resort name really. | |} ---- Junior Holliday? Obviously named for Doc Holliday, but the Junior being a nickname given to him because his father was a legendary lawman that he never really lived up to the reputation of? Like, no matter how good he was, he was always in the shadow of his father, and one day he went a bit too far in the pursuit of justice. You could also mix in a little Dirty Harry, where he got sick of dealing with legal hurdles and loopholes protecting people from justice, especially the rich and powerful (in the Dominion) and went vigilante and became hunted? Just spitballing. | |} ---- ---- Do I win? | |} ---- ---- ---- I only have time for one biohazard at a time. How's your fish? *handles new file with tongs and a gas mask* | |} ---- ---- ---- LOL. Died. My nose can't handle either of these. | |} ---- Ahhhh... okay back on topic. Aurin Rule. Chua Drool. | |} ---- ---- ---- Um...I'm afraid to ask, but since you appear to be beyond the mourning stage... ...how long have you had a dead fish at your desk? Chua drool > Aurin ruler | |} ---- Since it never touched my desk, you're safe to ask. :D Nevah is the answer. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Dat true, bruddah! | |} ---- YOU BARBECUED MY SISTER! YOU MONSTER! | |} ---- ---- ---- NO I DIDN'T! Seegah used a deep fryah. Dat's how ya cook dems. Grills... ya crazy, mon. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Good job! You win... uh, I dunno! Satisfaction of seeing the best granok trailer ever! Also woohoo, finally beat those Exiles in a R-12 run! Dominion 1, Exiles somewhere above 100! | |} ---- OMG the potatoes - such horrible knife skills! You peeled the taters with a spoon? Yes, presentation matters. Looks matters. | |} ---- ---- Potatoes, huh? I was wondering what those things were supposed to be. | |} ---- ----